The disclosure relates generally to signal adaptive noise filters.
In general, contemporary implementations of audio noise filters filter by specified frequency band or by learning noise from a sample audio with noise only. Unfortunately, with these contemporary implementations, potential signal quality is also removed with the noise when each frequency band contains signal and noise at the same time.